Jealousy vs Love
by Blissfull
Summary: Amu is hiding something from Ikuto. Something really important. Something that if Ikuto found out he will go mad and possibly even kill someone. The question is. What is Amu hiding?


**Jealousy vs. Love**

_How much are they deceived who vainly strive,  
By jealous fears, to keep our flames alive?  
Love's like a torch, which if secured from blasts,  
Will faintlier burn; but then it longer lasts.  
Exposed to storms of jealousy and doubt,  
The blaze grows greater, but 'tis sooner out.  
_

* * *

**Summary -** Amu is hiding something from Ikuto. Something really important. Something that if Ikuto found out he will go mad and possibly even kill someone. The question is. What is Amu hiding? _  
_**Long One-Shot so warning if you wanted a short one. Too bad.**

Author - Amuto4Ev3r  
Editor - MidnightButterflies  -Helped **ALOT!**

_Note: Me and Midnight will be doing alot of FanFicts together._

**Starry:.** Haii Guys. Sorry I stopped writing 'Odd Families' and 'Seiyo High:Place where magic begins'

**Midnight:.**Man are you slow at writing or what. Your slower than a group of snail trampling through peanut butter.

**Starry:.** I am a snail :D. YAY

**Midnight:.**Yea thought so. That explains the lack of hair and the more of snot.

**Starry:.** You win.. I'll update. -sob-

**Midnight:. **HA! i win! Anyways disclaimer?

**Starry:.** Lets let the sexy couple say it. :D. -looks at Ikuto & Amu-

**Amu:.** I murder you with a chainsaw!

**Midnight:****.** Watch your mouth or I'll make this story M

**Ikuto:. **Do that Midnight and I'll love you forever.

**Midnight:. **You know the reason I call myself midnight

**Ikuto:. **No -blank Face-

**Midnight:.** Do you want to know? No? Ok good answer because you don't want to know. -Dark Aura like Rima-

-Starts Fighting-  
_  
_**Ran:. **-Sigh- They never Change. Suu and I will stop them. Miki how bout you do disclaimer?

**Miki:.**-HUGE sigh- Ok. **Disclaimer:. Midnight and Starry does not own any of the Characters said in this story. Peach - Pit does.**

_Couples ~ Amu [22]x Ikuto [27], Utau [25]x Kuukai [24], Yaya [21] x Kairi [21], Rima [22] x Nagi [22], Lulu [23] x Tadase [22]_

* * *

**.:Amuto One-Shot:.**

Ikuto drove his bright red sports car back home from work. It was about 11pm. "Amu must be asleep" He said to himself.

"Refrain to get her angry like everyday when you get home" said a voice inside his head. Or so he thought was inside his head. He nodded to himself in agreement.  
"To hell to her! Get her angry! You don't care right Ikuto?" Another voice said to him snickering evilly. He started to nod but stopped himself.  
"Mhmmm- Wait. What the Fuck? Why are you two here?" He cursed at the 2 miniature figures sitting on both shoulders. "Eru, Iru. Utau will be worried." He said sternly  
"Another Party pooper."Iru muttered.  
"Another Fucking devil whore" Ikuto muttered back. There were electric sparks formed between their eyes.  
"Now now. Come on you guys. Stop this fight and lo-"  
"TO HELL WITH THAT" Ikuto and Iru shouted at Eru at the same time cutting her off and sending her flying off Ikuto's shoulder and blown off the car doing back flips. Iru snickered.  
"HELL YEAH! High 5 Ikuto!" Iru said raising her small hand at his face. Instead of giving her a finger five he flicked her off his shoulder and she blown off in the same direction as Eru except doing front flips.  
"One annoying thing completed" He mumbled to himself.  
"What completed - Nya!" Yoru said popping out of his egg.  
_'Great. Just Great. I take care of 2 Charas and out pops this one. Awesome..' _Ikuto rolled his eyes and thought. He drove full speed which made Yoru knock back from in front of his face

**(Note:. Blown off as in- Ikuto was driving really fast. And they got taken by the wind) **

Ikuto pulled up in front of a 3 storey house. Double Garage and a personal park and a humongous pool right next to the house. There were 4 other houses built in the street. Utau & Kuukai shared a house next to ours. Rima & Nagi and Yaya & Kairi's house were in front of us. All with their own private pool and park. Another house stood at he far end of the street. Tadase lives there with Lulu. _Amazing how they managed to patch things up and live together. _Ikuto always wondered when he walked on the street. He glanced at the mail box. It was written in gold writing_ TSUKIYOMI. _With a crossed out S and HINAMORI written at the top of it in black started rethinking of the day when they moved into this house.

* * *

_**.:Flashback 1 year Ago:.**_

_"Amu.." Ikuto whispered to her at the 5 Star restaurant with 7 people clearly visibly to be trying to hide behind a small pot but it was so fail it was embarrassing. Amu and Ikuto rolled their eyes the minute Utau and them walked in the Restaurant door dressed in Emo black._  
_"Yes Ikuto?" Amu said breathing hard._  
_"Amu.. Would... you move insdnad;" Ikuto said his cheek tint pink. Amu tapped her finger a little bit impatiently._  
_"God. Ikuto. Just tell me you want me to move in with you already" Amu bursted with excitement. And tackling Ikuto with a huge Hug. "Ikuto. The answer is Yes!" She kissed him passionately._  
_"Huh? Amu. What are you talking about moving in?" Ikuto said acting innocent._  
_"HUMPH!" She sighed loudly. Feeling annoyed. _  
_"Ok. Ok. Amu. Sorry. I brought our own street." Ikuto winked. Amu's eyes were gleaming with excitement now._  
_"REALLY! OH MY GOD IKUTO! I LOVE YOU!" She kissed him on the cheek._  
_"Oh! And you can name the street my beloved one." He whispered to her ear which made Amu blush and the 7 people that was so called 'Hiding' fell on top of each other._  
_"OWW! KUUKAI YOUR SO HEAVY" A girl squealed. Ikuto and Amu stood up and walked up in front of them. They glanced up lying from the floor._  
_"Good News. You guys are going to come live with us!" Ikuto announced proudly._  
_"Huh? Live WITH you? You guys are going to have sex soon don-" Utau started._  
_"UTAU!" Amu shouted blushing and cutting her off. Utau smirked._  
_"No Utau. I mean I also brought huge houses for your kids in the fu" Ikuto got cut off_  
_"YOU IDIOOOOTT!" Everyone except Amu tackled Ikuto down pining him onto the floor and punching their embarrassment out on him._  
_"Great. I asked my GIRLFRIEND to move in with me the same day as some 'people' bashed me up just cause I said 'ki-" Ikuto stopped himself just in case he dies again. "Well. Cats got 9 lives. I've used it once thanks to you guys" He said boringly._  
_"Ikuto you do know the '9 lives' tale is a fake." Utau said realistically. The others nodded in agreement._  
_"By the way. what should we name the street?" Amu asked glancing at everyone. They all thought for awhile._  
_"I know! How about Midnight Street. Its a quiet area after all. And the midnight Moon is beautiful" Utau said thoughtfully. They all nodded in agreement_

**(Note - The street is dedicated to the author. 'MidnightButterflies' )**

_"By the way. Ikuto how many houses on the street. Anyone living with us on the same street that we don't know?" Amu said excitedly._  
_"Not that I know of. There should be 4 Big houses and one Extremely Big mansion. Of course WE are going to live there." Ikuto said smirking. Amu blushed._  
_"DIBS ON THE HOUSE NEXT TO AMU's" Utau shouted._  
_"NO DAMMIT. US!" Rima yelled at Utau_  
_"Nooooooooooooo! Amu-Chiii is neext to meeeeeeeeeeee" Yaya whined. Ikuto and Amu rolled their eyes._  
_"So when can we see the new house?" Amu asked getting inside Ikuto's Bright Red sports car._  
_"Now?" Ikuto said smiling. Amu smiled a HUGE smile. "I'll take that as a yes" Ikuto said starting his engine. Utau got in Kuukais Blue Sports car. Rima in Nagi's yellow sports car and Yaya in Kairi's Green Sports car._  
_"How about this then. First one to get to the house next to Amu's first gets to live next to Amu." Nagi suggested. They all nodded._  
_"On your marks." Ikuto said placing his too hands around Amu's waist holding her._  
_"Get set." Amu continued about to fall asleep and blushing._  
_"GOmmmph!" Ikuto and Amu said at the same time and kissing each other._  
_"Ikuto. What if they crash? What if they got driven off road?" Amu said worriedly after they had already gone off._  
_"HA! They don't even know how to get there." Ikuto chuckled looking at his watch. "Few seconds they will come back here. One... Tw-"_  
_ZOOM! And they all came back._  
_"Ikuto! Tell us how to get there!"_  
_"No! Tell us it!_  
_"Ikutooo-niiisaaaaan Telll Usss!"_  
_"Guys. Seriously. How Dummer can you be? Its called using a GPS." Amu said yawning. " 2 Midnight Street." She said softly. The next second they zoomed off again._

_- 30 minuted later-  
Ikuto pulled up infront of the house Amu and he will be living in.  
"Wow. Its beautiful! How did you ever afford these beautiful mansion and houses?" Amu whispered.  
"Well. You know how we battled Easter?" Ikuto said. Amu nodded. "Well. They gave my dad the company after helping me search for him. He earns 55 bill in an hour so its no biggy." He said nonchalantly. Amus mouth was wide open. Ikuto took this chance and kissed her. She kissed back.  
"AHEM!" Kuukai 'coffed' loudly. Ikuto and Amu continued to kiss. Kuukai placed his arm around Utau's shoulders. She smiled and placed her head on Kuukai's shoulder. Nagi, Rima, Yaya and Kairi did the same.  
"Guys. You can do it now you know. I already did it." Ikuto said to Kuukai, Kairi and Nagi.  
"Rima." Nagi said bending down on one knee.  
"w-w-w-w-w-what y-you g-g-g-girly b-boy." Rima said blushing while trying to feel annoyed.  
"Will you..." Nagi started. Rima stared into his eyes. "Move in with me?" Nagi said trying to stifle a laugh. Rima punched Nagi playful- No. Did I say playfully? I meant HARDLY on Nagi's chest. "Yes Nagi. I will." She whispered in his ear.  
"How bout you Utau. Wanna come and shack up in that house together?" Kuukai asked hopefully. "Haha. Of course not. You'll probably get drunk 24/7 and probably even rape me!" Utau laughed as if that was the craziest question ever asked.  
"So you want me to rape you?" Kuukai said.  
"N-n-no" Utau blushed, crossed her arms and looked the other way.  
"Then I'll take that as a Yes that you'll move in with me" Kuukai chuckled.  
"N-n-n-nmmmmmph" Utau was stopped by Kuukai's lips crashing onto hers.  
"Ya-" Kairi got cut off. "Off Couuuurse Kairi-Kun." And tackled him into a hug hug. Kairi laughed.  
"So..." Ikuto said. "We're standing in the middle of the street without knowing what houses your going to li-" Ikuto got cut off Again.  
"WE WON THE RACE WE GET THAT HOUSE" Utau shouted pointing to the house next to Amu's.  
"Ikuto. This fight won't ever last. Lets go and look at OUR house." Amu whispered to Ikuto. He chuckled and started walk to the Mansion door.  
"Hold on a sec Ikuto." Ikuto turned around.  
"Something wrong?"  
"No. Its just why does the mailebox say Tsukiyomis?" Amu said, her face turning a little shade of Anger red.  
"Is that a problem?" Ikuto said still standing in front of the door.  
"Well. Where not marri- " Amu started then fading while blushing.  
"So you want to be married? Well I can arrange a couple of pri-" Ikuto got cut off for the 3rd time.  
"IKUTO!" Amu said blushing 50 shades of red. If thats even possible.  
"Will people STOP cutting me off?" Ikuto said annoyingly and at the same time smirking that he got Amu blushing again. Amu giggled and suddenly turned determined.  
"Ikuto Can you bring me a permanent marker?" Amu said sweetly. Ikuto suddenly became a robot or something. Either he was blown away by her sweetness and couldn't resist or his just a freaking dope..  
"Here you go!" He said dropping the marker on her hand. She wrote HINAMORI above TSUKIYOMIS and crossed out the S in TSUKIYOMIS . "Now thats home sweet home." Amu said huffing. Ikuto pouted a small kitty pout and Amu giggled loosening her determined look a little bit.  
_

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Ahh. Sweet memories." He smiled and crept quietly inside the house. He took off his shoes and held it in his hands. A light suddenly appeared on.  
"AHHH! Oh honey. You should sleep." Ikuto said surprised.  
"But. Ikuto, I wanted to wait for you" whined Amu like a Baby.  
"I love you." Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear.  
"I love yooooo-zzzzz" Amu fell into a deep sleep. Ikuto kissed the top of her forehead and picked her up bridal style up 3 lots on stairs to the 3rd floor and placed her down on their bed.  
"Sweet Dreams Amu." He kissed her lips and started to head downstairs to his study room but Amu held onto his arm.  
"mmmmm. Iku..to dont ... leave me..." She mumbled in her sleep. Ikuto smiled and walked away silently walked away and replaced his arm with an empty Milk bottle which she kissed a hundred times. Ikuto silently chuckled as he went down stairs.  
"Mia. Please make sure Amu dosen't wake up. But don't give her sleeping pills. She has Mood Swings the next day." Ikuto said to his maid while re winding the situation when  
"Yes Ikuto - sama." She curtsied a small curtsy.  
"Please, Drop the sama. You don't have to be so formal." He said and entered the study. He heard a evil snigger from outside the study but shook it off.  
He continued to sign his papers and by the time he was done it was 3:30am.  
"-sigh- Being the Vice President of Easter is hard." He muttered to himself loosening his tie. "I wonder if Amu slept well..." He said again. He ran upstairs and heard Amu sleeping soundly. Ikuto smiled. "Your so beautiful. Hmmm thinking of the time You moved in with me really wants me to propose to you. I'll ask the others first. Utau and Rima might kill me though." Ikuto whispered so no one heard him.

* * *

**.:Next Morning:. **

Ikuto woke up with Sweet Bird chirping sounds and the bright sun shooting through. He sniffed the air. "Huh? Amu?" He said looking at the blank space next to him in bed. He quickly got up and went downstairs. "Amu?"  
"Over here Iku-koiii"_ 'Ahh. Your sweet voice is like a melody' _Ikuto thought to himself.  
"Amu. Since when do you call me Iku? And koii? I asked you when we were 15 but no. You continued to call me Ikuto -pout- We're not 5 years old anymore." Ikuto said hugging her from behind and around the waist and kissing her cheek.  
"But i thought it might have been fun." Amu laughed. "Iku-koii. I can't cook breakfast if you keep hugging me."  
"Don't get Mia to. And we can go upstairs and have hot na-"  
"IKUTO!" Amu said blushing._ 'works everytime' _Ikuto thought and smirked.  
"I swear if someone cuts me off again I will slap them" Ikuto said playfully. Amu laughed. "AND! Good news. I asked my father and he said his giving Kuukai, Kairi, Nagi and I Free pay today, so we don't have to goto work."  
"Yaaaay! Can we go out? " Amu asked eagerly. Ikuto couldn't resist.  
"Sure. Where ever you want."Ikuto said seductively. Amu blushed. _'SCORE!'_ Ikuto thought again.  
"Utau and them are coming as well." Amu started. 'Damn them' Ikuto thought but hid it with a smile and a nod. "How about the amusement park?" Ikuto nodded  
"Just like old times. The same old park that we went when you were 12 & 5. That one?" Ikuto suggested. Amu nodded like a 5 year old child. "I'll call them!" Amu said and dashed to the phone. She dialed Utau's number first.

* * *

**~Phone Call~**

"Hey Utau?"  
"Yeah Amu? Anything wrong? Is Ikuto teasing you again? Hold on ill get my chainsaw"  
"NO WAIT! UTAU NO!"  
"Haha. Amu im just kidding. I'll get my Machine Gun. Hold on. I'll be right there."  
"U-T-A-U H-O-S-H-I-N-A"  
"Don't worry. I joked those 2 times. Im acctually getting in my tank right now. I'll be over there right now"  
" -sweatdrop- d-d-d-d-don't hurt I-ikuto."  
"Alright Alright. Yeah whats up?"  
"Well.. The guys have days off. Lets all hang out. That ok?"  
"Sure. I'll goto your house in 30minutes."  
"Yup. I'll call the others."  
"Ok. Ill see you in half an hour."

**~End Phone Call~**

* * *

"Hmmm Ill dial Rima's number." Amu said to herself imagining how Rima will react if she called her. She might be even worse than Utau. Amu sweatdropped but gripped onto her dignity.

* * *

**~Phone Call~ **

"Rima?"  
"Oh great. Ikuto had another orgasm problem right? Hold on."  
"N-n-no."  
"You stuttered. Stop lieing."  
"A-a-a-anyway. Ikuto told me that the guys have days off. Want to come with us out to the Amusement park?"  
"Sure. But are you 100% sure his not touching himself alot?"  
"Y-y-y-yes i-im sure"  
"Ok sweetie. I'll meet be at your house with Nagi in 45 minutes."  
"Alright."

**~End Phone Call~**

* * *

"Phew.. Now the 2 Crazy people are done. I'll call Yaya" Amu said to herself.  
"Honey. Whats wrong? Your awfully pale." Ikuto asked worriedly walking inside the lounge room.  
"n-n-nothing. Ill call Kairi instead of Yaya and Lulu instead of Tadase." Amu said. Ikuto nodded.

-Time Skip. 1 Hour Later- **[Note: Couldn't find enough humour for Kairi and Lulu so the time was skipped.****]**

DING DONG.  
"Coming!" Amu yelled from upstairs. "Heyy Utau, Kuukai! Your late" Amu said disappointingly. She glanced at them. "What have you guys been doing. A marathon?" She teased.  
They blushed. "N-n-no!" Utau denied.  
"Utau. Your really denial ehh? Some people are getting anxious of what you two have been doing" Amu teased them, smirking. They continued to blush. "You guys are turning into a tomato" Amu said flatly. "ANYWAY. Come in. We're all waiting for you guys." The turned back to normal and entered the Lounge room.  
"Well. TOOK you time." Rima said impatiently. Kuukai and Utau blushed which gave away what they were doing immediately.  
"Kuukai take it easy on Utau" Ikuto said warningly and playfully. They blushed again.  
"Ok. Since everyone's here. Will we go by car or Chara?" Amu asked everyone. Nagi, Kuukai, Kairi and Ikuto's eyes sparkled. Amu hasn't been letting them go by Chara in case other people had seen them.  
"CHARA" They all chorused at Amu. She nodded and looked at Ran. She nodded back at her.  
"Ready?" Amu asked them. They all nodded.  
"My Heart." Amu began  
"UNLOCK!" Everyone finished.  
"BLACK LYNX"  
"AMULET HEART"  
"SKY JACK"  
"SERAPHIC CHARM"  
"BEAT JUMPER"  
"CLOWN DROP"  
"PLATINUM ROYAL"  
"DREAM DREAM"  
"Alright. You guys ready?" Amu smiled. Not any smile. The smile that had at last returned to her after 6 years. They all nodded. In a blast everyone flew inside of the Amusement Park so they didn't have to pay. Alot of people passing by started stopping and clapping at their transformation which they thought was a play made by the Amusement park. Amu and friends all SweatDropped.

* * *

**-10 Minutes later-  
**  
After taking photos with kids some of them were all tired out.  
"OK! Now we can Pllllllllllaaaaayy!" Yaya shouted excitedly.  
"I can't. Yaya your lucky alright? Im a clown. What are you? Something cute that people just looks at, goes aww and walks away. " Rima said annoyingly.  
"B-b-b-b-b-. WAAAAHH!" Yaya cried so loud that a couple of pass by-ers glanced at them.  
"YA-YA. BE QUIET." Amu hissed at her.  
"-sob- -sniff- -no expression- -small smile- -bursted with energy-" Yaya slowly changed her mood. Ikuto rolled his eyes.  
"ROLLER COASTER! YAY! ROLLER COASTER" Yaya said bursting with energy pointing to the roller coaster.  
"N-n-n-now, n-now y-yaya w-we h-h-have to g-get the o-others to ag-" Amu was cut off by the other's enthusiasm.  
"HELL YEA! IM IN" Kuukai gave yaya a thumbs up.  
"Well. The roller coaster is child play but im in if Kuukai's in" Utau said looking bored.  
"Im in" Ikuto said smirking at Amu. He knew shes scared of roller coasters. Amu turned more and more pale by each answer. She looked at Rima hopefully.  
"Well. I think we should go on a different ride first so we get use to the fun and games. I mean. We're adults." Rima said realistically. Some looked disapointed but Amu looked pleased and mouthed the words _'Thank you'_ She just looked away.

* * *

**-Time Skip. Trip home-**

While Amu, Utau and Kuukai flew Ikuto, Rima, Kairi, Tadase, Yaya, Nagi and Lulu Jumped all the way back. On they way Kuukai shouted.  
"GUYS STOP! Daichi and I sense an X egg! LEFT NOW!" Kuukai shouted immediately moving to the other direction. Amu somehow fainted straight away. Ikuto immediately reacted and started to dash for her.  
"AMU!" Utau and Rima shouted at the same time. Just before she landed on the floor Ikuto JUST managed to carry her bridal style before she landed on the floor.  
"Phew" They all wiped their sweat.  
"How about the X eggs?" Nagi asked no knowing which one to choose.  
"How about AMU!" Utau, Rima and Yaya shouted at Nagi. Surprisingly Rima shouted the loudest.  
"m-m-musndn sjn sx sngg" Amu mumbled.  
"Say it a bit louder Amu." Ikuto encouraged.  
"save the x egg. Leave me here" Ikuto managed to hear it and was outraged.  
"NO! I will NEVER leave you" Ikuto shouted.  
"Nagi, Kuukai, Rima. Go save the X egg. Nagi Transform with Temari and Rima transform then do Queens Waltz. Me, Kairi, Lulu, Tadase, Yaya and Ikuto will stay here." They nodded and flew off.  
_'Funny how Rima didn't complain'_ Utau thought to herself. Thens she gasped. _'Could Rima and Nagi be...?'  
_"Utau - chan whats wrong?" Tadase asked putting his sparkly effect on. Utau rolled her eyes.  
"Dude. Im not some crazy fan gir- I take that back. Some crazy fan GUY that chases you around alright, Tadagay?" Utau said flipping her pigtail behind her back and walked over to where Amu and Ikuto were sitting.  
"Is Amu ok?" Utau asked worridly.  
"I-i-i-i don't know. I'll drive her to the hospital." Ikuto stuttered, carrying her Bridal style to a nearby Taxi which Lulu had called over.  
_-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- _Amu's phone had a text. It was from an unknown phone. Ikuto read it.

* * *

_Dear Beloved Amu,_  
_ I told you to look out didn't I? And now I will get the revenge I seek. Good thing you didn't tell that Ikuto person and your so called 'Friends' _  
_You will end up alone like me. If you don't do as I say Ikuto's face won't be like that no more. In fact. He probaly won't even be there. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I WILL BE KING OF THE WORLD._

_Anonymous_

* * *

"Tadase?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow and eyes widening at the phone.  
"Did you say something Ikuto?" Utau asked sitting on the other side of Amu.  
"Nothing. Don't worry." Ikuto grumbled and Hugged Amu tighter.

* * *

**Someones POV  
**"Hinamori Amu" I laughed evilly. "Now I shall seek the revenge I wanted and be king of the world BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
"You sound like a dope" A voice from behind said.  
"Ahhh. Brother. Im glad your here to share my success."  
"You have not succeeded in anything. Which is why im here to help you get rid of that Hinamori Amu."  
"Your help will be taken into consideration, brother _Tadase."  
_"I promise you, brother Hirayoshi. I will not fail you because to you, I am, the one and only, Great King of the world."  
"The fuck? Since when did I agree to that?"  
"Since now."  
"But I didn't say 'I agree to letting you be King of the world' did I?"  
"You just did."  
"B-b-b-b-u. SCREW YOU TADAGAY."  
"I told you Hira. I. Am. Not. GAAAAYY."  
"All we have to do now is what fate will lead us. Which is VICTORY."

* * *

**-At the Hospital- Normal POV**

"DOCTOR!" Ikuto shouted when he left Amu's room. **[****Note: He was waiting outside with Utau.] **"Is there anything wrong with Amu?" he asked panicking. Ikuto thought he saw the doctor hesitate a little.

"Nothing's wrong with her. Shes been sick for awhile. Why didn't you bring her to the hospital sooner?" He said shaking his head and raising his voice at the last bit.  
"S-s-s-sorry.." He trailed off muttered to himself and sat back down on his seat. While rubbing Ikuto's back, Utau asked the doctor.  
"Are we allowed to visit her right now?"  
"Sure. Shes asleep right now. Try not to wake her up. She needs her sleep." The doctor looked at Ikuto. Shook his head and walked off carrying his clipboard.  
"Come on Ikuto."  
"N-n-no. D-didn't you hear t-the doctor? Im not qualified to be her boyfriend."  
"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! THIS ISN'T A GAME. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE QUALIFIED TO GET IN. IF YOU LOVE HER YOU GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Utau shouted at Ikuto making him taken aback.  
"U-u-urhmm. Utau."  
"YES?" She shouted still full of fury..  
"Thanks" Ikuto said and gave her a quick hug and walked in with Utau hot on his trail. He walked in to see Amu just waking up.  
"Heyy Ikuto, Utau. Did the doctor say anything to you?" She asked sweating. 'Why was she so worried?' Ikuto asked himself.  
"Nothing. He said you have to sleep more to recover from fatigue." Utau answered. She smiled weakly.  
"Utau. Mind if I talk to Ikuto for a moment?" Amu asked Utau. She nodded and glanced at Ikuto then left the room.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.  
" Ikuto..." She breathed hesitantly and afraid. Ikuto knew that she was going to talk about the person sending messages because she glanced at her phone un-steadily.  
"Amu. Its alright. When you passed out someone sent a warning text message. Amu. Why didn't you tell me about it?"  
"b-b-b-b-because he f-forced m-me! He said he'll take you and my friends away from me! HE EVEN STOLE AMI!" Amu bursted out crying. Ikuto was shocked. No wonder Amu looked pale these days..  
"Amu. Do you want me to contact police?"  
"N-n-NO! You mustn't. He'll take away my parents aswell!" sobbed Amu, gripping onto Ikuto's shirt closer and closer to her. This turned Ikuto erotic and a smirk crept up to his face.  
"I like this position Amu-_koi_." He whispered seductively slipping his hands around Amu's waist.  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU PERVERTED NEKO!" Amu smacked Ikuto's shoulder playfully with tears still pouring out of her eyes. Ikuto immediately realised this was a bad sign because usually Amu would blush.  
"Sorry. Thought it might cheer you up a little" He said feeling ashamed.  
"Well you did.." Amu whispered. She wished she hadn't said that.  
"So I did ehh?" He smirked.  
"Stupid Baka Hentai. I love you." She said annoyed and at the end a smile. I smiled back and we fell into a deep passionate kiss.  
"COFF COFF COFF COFF AHEM" Ikuto and Amu broke apart feeling embarrassed.  
"AMU-ONEESAN!" 'Only One person called me that' Amu thought. Her heart beating widly.  
"OH MY GOSH! AMMMMIIII! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHERE DID YOU GO?"  
"A nice man said that he will gib me candy" smiled Ami.  
"How did you get out?" Amu asked.  
"The man lebt and I missed oneesan" And she hugged Amu tightly around the waist while she was still sleeping on the bed. Ikuto didn't think this was right. Amu had JUST told him about what happened and now 'HE' lets Ami free.  
"This is getting fishy" He muttered. Suddenly his phone received a text message.

* * *

_Dearest Ikuto_  
_I will not ever let you out of my site unless you are mine. If you and Amu don't break up I will do it for you. You do NOT want to know how I deal with it. Basically I cut your Girlfriend's hand off then scratch her eyes out. Like that? No? Well its going to get real cruel._  
_If you don't want that to happen, Break up with her. You WILL be mine Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

_Anonymous_

* * *

'I finished reading and gaped. Maybe I should just follow Amu where ever she goes. Or Take her with me everywhere...' Ikuto thought. He shook his head. ' I can't take advantage of her'  
"Everything alright Ikuto?" Amu asked still with Ami clinging onto her. Ikuto felt a pang of jealousy.  
"Get off her. Ami " Ikuto said gripping onto his voice so he doesn't shout at a kid. Amu could easily see through his facade.  
"NO! Oneesan is MINE!" Ami said gripping onto her harder around the waist. Amu laughed nervously and choking on how hard she was gripping onto her.

**-Time Skip ~ At home-**

"Ikuto Im fine. You don't have to carry my Bridal Style the WHOLE day." Amu said annoyed that she can walk but Ikuto wasn't letting her.  
"I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to here?"  
"Good News"  
"Good News is that the company let me work at home as long as I enter essays and signed papers sooner in"  
"Ikuto you don't have to do that.."  
"Bad news is that Im not letting you out of my site."  
"How is that ba- OH HELL NO YOUR COMING WITH ME IN THE SHOWER!"  
"Aww my little strawberry is thinking wrong." Amu blushed._ 'Her blushing never gets old'_ Ikuto smirked to himself. Ikuto placed her down on the couch. "Now, now be a good girl and don't go anywhere" Ikuto said pointing his finger at Amu as if shes a dog and his training her. Amu smirked and bit his hand.  
"OWWWW MOTHER FUCK!" Ikuto cursed. Amu pouted like a dog.  
"Awww. Did I hurt little Ikuto-Koii?" Amu asked sweetly and evilly. Ikuto smirked.  
"You want to Play ehh?" Ikuto carried Amu bridal style up 3 lots of stairs and shut his bedroom door behind him.  
Lets just say their doing something that you don't want me to explain..

* * *

**-Pause Story-**

**Ikuto:.** Aww. You could've told them.  
**Kuukai:.** No shit sherlock  
**Starry:.** Do you have ANY idea what their doing Kuukai?  
**Kuukai:.** Playing with toys? -sweat drop-  
**Ikuto:.** No we were having hot se-  
**Amu:.** IKUTO! DON'T_ -blush-_  
**Ikuto:. **Awww I made my little strawberry blush.  
**Midnight:. **CONTINUE WITH THE GOD DAMN STORY DAMMIT!  
**Starry:. **_-sigh-_ warning shes on steroids. No wait marijuana. Maybe a bit of both..  
**Midnight:. **No I was actually on marijuana, steriods and ice, and sugar, mixed with other drugs..  
**Amu:.** Scary..  
**Starry:.** BACK TO THE STORY :D

**-Play Story. Time Skip. Next Day-**

* * *

Amu and Ikuto lay there on the bed. Amu's head on Ikuto's naked chest. Ikuto's hands around Amu's waist.  
"t-that was f-fun.." Amu stuttered blushing 25 shades of Red. Ikuto smirked.  
"IKUUUTTOOOO, AAAAMMUU! WHEEEREE ARE YOU!" Utau shouted from downstairs. Although Amu didn't hear Ikuto did. He didn't want to get up so he pretended nothing happened which was a bad idea because all their friends are heading upstairs to their room.  
"AMU, IKUTO!" Utau shouted opening their door.  
"U-uhmmm Guys.. Im naked.." Amu stuttered, embarrassed. Everyone ran out of the room straight after they entered the room. Practically zoomed.  
"Now that their gone.." Ikuto muttered annoyed and kissed Amu on the lips passionately. Amu fell asleep minutes later. Ikuto quickly got dressed and made sure their friends were still downstairs waiting for him.  
"Thanks for coming. I have to ask you guys for a favor." Ikuto started.  
"We're all ears." Rima said.  
"Im going out for half an hour. Can you guys look after Amu for me?" Ikuto said glancing at each person to see their reaction.  
"Ok!" They shouted at him at the same time, excitedly.  
"Remember to give her lunch. Don't let 'last time' happen again." Ikuto said angrily, remembering the last time he let them take care of her. They were busy playing cards and games that they forgot all about Amu.  
"Sorry.." They all chorused. They heard really loud thumping from upstairs and sobbing sounds. In a flash they all zoomed up the stairs at the same time.  
"AMU!" I shouted  
"HINAMORI" Kuukai yelled  
"AMU-CHAN" Nagi screamed like a girl  
"ARE YOU OK?" Everyone said at the same time when they bursted through the door.  
"Ikuto? Kuukai? Nagi? Whats the matter?" She asked them normally. The others thought she was alright but Ikuto knew that something was wrong. He may be the only one that can see through her facade.  
"Mind us have a moment please?" Ikuto smirked at them. They rolled their eyes and walked out.  
"Amu. You can't hide anything from me. I know you've been crying and throwing a tantram" He said sternly.  
"I haven't" Amu protested with a blank face. Ikuto stared into her big golden orbs as she stared into his Deep violet eyes.  
"You win. Amu. I am going out for half an hour ok?" Ikuto said raising a random white flag that appeared out of no where. Amu's eyed widened when she saw the white flag but returned back to normal. She smiled and nodded. Ikuto kissed her forehead and slowly crept to the door. Amu raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Ikuto wh-" She stopped when she saw Ikuto put a finger on his mouth to 'shh' her. She was still confused. Ikuto opened the door in a flash. Kuukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Nagi and Rima came tumbling down on each other. Amu giggled and Ikuto walked off giving a wave without turning around. Amu felt odd. She had this feeling that Ikuto was going to cheat on her. But.. Why did she think this way though?  
"Uhmm Kuukai. Nagi. I have a favour to ask.."  
"Sure. Anything Hinamori." Kuukai said and Nagi nodded in agreement.  
"Can you follow Ikuto?" I said uneasily.  
"You mean stalk him?" I nodded and shook my hand.  
"Not stalk. Like just follow to see what his doing..." I said hoping they'd get what I mean. Amazingly they nodded in agreement. I guess they just wanted to get away from their masters.

**[Note: Kuukai and Nagi are like Rima and Utau's personal Monkeys. They do EVERYTHING for them..]**

As Ikuto got into his ferrari and drove off. Kuukai apparently was too dumb to send a limo to pick them up ASAP, **[Note:. The limo service is like 2 minute drive away.] **instead he saw an old lady getting into her own Cherry red ferrari and went up to her putting on his sexy accent.  
"Hey Sexy"  
"Who are you" She said gruffly  
"Soma Kuukai. Lend me your car."  
"Who are you?" Kuukai was getting impatient.  
"Kuukai Soma. Lend me your ca-"  
"OH FOR FUCK SAKES KUUKAI!" Nagi lost it. He pushed the old lady away and jumped in the driver seat.  
"Well. Are you going to stand there or you coming?" He asked starting the engine. Quickly Kuukai jumped in the front seat. He was shocked because the 'Nicest' person in the area had just pushed an old lady..  
"Which direction?"  
"That direction." Nagi pointed to Ikuto's Cherry Red ferrari car zooming off in a direction. Kuukai nodded.

* * *

Ikuto pulled up at a certain park that neither Kuukai nor Nagi knows. They parked on the opposite direction hoping that Ikuto won't notice them. Kuukai. As much as everyone loves him, his a dumb ass. Kuukai opened the door crouched down on his seat. He slowly crept off still crouching down. He then did a forward roll which of course failed and intead of rolling forward like meant to he rolled to the side which he had squashed a pigeon to death. Nagi rolled his eyes at how Kuukai got up without knowing that he had killed a pigeon. He ran to the nearest tree and shaped his hands like a gun.  
''Great. Im stuck with some dope that thinks their James bond'' Nagi muttered to himself.  
"Come on Nagi. You'll get seen by hulk." He hissed at me motioning me to the tree next to him. Nagi decided to play along.  
"Ooooh" Nagi rolled my eyes. "And where is this Hulk?" He pointed to Ikuto.  
"Are you freaking colour blind?" Nagi hissed at him, walking casually to the tree.  
"No-" Kuukai was cut off by Nagi shushing him. He gave a confused look and Nagi gave him an eyebrow explanation. He understood. A girl had headed up to Ikuto. Although they can't hear they can see that they were flirting. Ikuto invited her into his car. Not knowing whats going on Nagi and Kuukai jumped into their car. They followed Ikuto to a certain hotel. Kuukai and Nagi gasped.  
'Could Ikuto REALLY be cheating on Amu?' They thought.  
"Kuukai. Lets do this. You hurry up and go home with the car. I'll keep following them and find what their up to. Kuukai. Whatever you do DON'T tell Amu about this. She'll die of heartbreak." He said sternly. Kuukai understood. He quickly started the engine and zoomed off. INagi followed them in the hotel. They had just entered the Escalator so he headed for the Signing in Desk.

"Excuse me. But can you tell me what room I can find a Tall Male with midnight blue hair and Deep violet eyes. His with a woman." He asked polietly.  
"I know who you're talking about. Head over to the very top level. Room 2054." He nodded and thanked her. He quickly entered the Escalator just as it was about to close. Nagi dabbed the 30th floor alot of times. He finally reached it and heard them over talking while walking to their room. He heard the words, 'break-up' 'cheat' 'ring'. He gasped.  
"IKUTO'S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH AMU BY CHEATING ON HER AND GIVING A RING AS AN APOLOGY?" He shouted.  
"Nagi?" Ikuto's husky voice exclaimed.  
"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON AMU-CHAN WITH THIS THIS-... Saaya?" My eyes widened.  
"Let me explain.. You see. Saaya is an expert ring dealer. I came to well.. I was going to buy a ring for Amu and ask her to marry me." He explained. Nagi gaped.  
"The only reason I didn't tell you guys was because you'll be so excited you'll ruin the surprise." He said getting straight to the point. Nagi nodded in agreement.  
"Then why did I hear break-up, cheating and ring?" I asked.  
"I was saying to Saaya here. That I never ever in my whole life want to break-up with Amu. She'll will never catch me cheating which is why I want to express my love with a ring."  
"Then why a hotel room?"  
"Saaya had just moved back from America after studying about diamonds. She is going to open her own store but can't. She had ordered a couple of rings for me to see and they are in her hotel room." Nagi thought he saw Saaya cringed. But he shook it off..  
"So.. Whens the big night?" He asked.  
"Tomorrow night."  
"Shit. There might be a prob-" -Beep, Beep Beep Beep- Ikuto's phone received a text message.

_Ikuto. _  
_WE'RE DONE. DON'T EVER COME BACK YOU STUPID BAKA  
Amu _

Nagi read the text message over Ikuto's shoulders. He laughed nervously. Ikuto shot a cold glare at him.  
"What did you tell her." He asked with a death aura around him  
"Well hehe.. " Nagi explained the whole story to him. His eyes furied red.  
_"your saying.. That Amu's mad at me because of this? ITS SUPPOSE TO BE HER FUCKING BEST DAY OF HER LIFE AND YOU GUS GOT HER MAD?" _He said raising his voice and wavering on every word. Ikuto quickly got into his ferrari and drove home.  
"Saaya please wrap up Ikuto's ring." He said and ran after Ikuto. Saaya nodded and blushed at how close Nagi was. He rolled his eyes. Slut much..

**-At Home-**  
"Amu come on. Come out so we can talk to you." Rima asked from outside Amu's door. She was crying. Really hard.  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHH  
"Utau whats that?" Kuukai asked sweat dropping from his fore head.  
"Well.. Amus not coming out so I thought. Why not?" Utau shrugged. She started to Chop up the bedroom door. They all ran in the room only to see Amu crying with her knees pressed up against her chest with her hands huddling it. Rima, Utau and Yaya quickly ran to her with Rima and Yaya on the left and Utau on the right side of her.  
"You boys. Make sure Ikuto dosen't step on step into this house. They heard a zoom from outside. Ikuto quickly ran into the house and was just about to go up the steps when Kuukai and Kairi stopped him.  
"Amu dosen't want to see you right now." Kuukai said flatly.  
"Kuukai. You left before you even knew the whole situation." Ikuto said coldly while running up the steps with Nagi giving Kuukai and Kairi Let-him-go-to-Amu look. They looked confused but stopped following him.  
"IKUTO!" Utau said shocked that he managed to get here. She got her Machine Gun ready but Amu placed a hand on the gun. Ikuto smiled satisfied. 'She didn't want me to die. Thats a good sign' Ikuto thought.  
"But Amu.." Utau protested.  
"N-n-no. YOU LET ME FUCKING KILL THIS MAN WHORE!" Amu said raising her voice after the word 'no'.  
"AMU LISTEN TO ME!"  
"NO YOU CHEATED O-" Amu stopped and saw Rima, Yaya and Utau creeping out. "YOU 3 AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE. NO WAY AM I STAYING ALONE WITH A MAN WHORE." They froze in their tracks and gave an Uh oh face. Ikuto didn't care anymore. He got down on one knee which shocked Rima, Yaya and Utau.  
"Amu. Please forgive me. But I didn't cheat on you. Will you please marry me?" Ikuto said covering his eyes with his bangs. Amu's eyes softened a little.  
"No." She said flatly. Ikuto's eyes turned into hurted eyes and he held his breath. "Not until you tell me what happened." Amu smiled a small smile. Ikuto started to breath slowly. He explained the whole story to her.

* * *

**.:Pause Story:.**

**Starry:.I** know its lame. I was crying when I wrote this so bear with me. I paused the story to remind you that Midnight won't be able to post her story until this one was finished since im too gay to write it by myself. So don't hurt her ^^;

**Ikuto:. **You seriously enjoy torturing me don't you.

**Midnight & Starry:. **HELL YEAH

**Amu:. ** FYI people [For your information] Starry wasn't crying. In fact she was jumping for joy since this story is almost over.

**Everyone except Starry:. **ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY! REMEMEBER TO PLACE TISSUES NEXT TO YOU AS THIS STORY GETS SADDER AND SADDER!

**Starry:. **You just gave it away Douchbags ==;

**.:Play Story:.**

* * *

"Saaya isn't a ring dealer, Ikuto.." Rima said glaring into his eyes.  
"Huh? Yes she is! She told me! Even handed me some of the rings. See. I'll show you."  
"Ikuto. Your so dumb. These rings are fake. F-A-K-E!" Rima said, now shooting daggers a his heart. Ikuto's eyes widened and started muttering to himself.  
"So she WAS the one that sent the text mess-" He stopped muttering when he heard a crash come from the window next to Amu. A strange man that looked like Tadase jumped in.  
"H-H-H-Hirayoshi. P-please don't h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hurt Ikuto" Amu stuttered.  
"Oh My dear Amu. Of course im not going to hurt your DEAR Ikuto. I came for you. Now YOU will help me take over the world"  
"n-n-n-no!"  
"WAIT! Why do you want MY Amu?" Ikuto shouted angrily at him.  
"Oh? So the tough guy stands up for the WEEK girl?" He smirked. "Amu has the power to take over the world with her BELOVED Chara." He explained. Ikuto's eyes widened. "Come one step closer and I will murder Amu"  
"Even so.." Ikuto started getting up from one knee and his bangs covering his eyes. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE AMU FROM ME!" He shouted and headed for his neck. He quickly Character Changed with Yoru. He was about to hit Hirayoshi when he saw a knife enter Amu's Arm. Amu screamed in pain.  
"Tsk Tsk. Didn't I tell you don't come near us?" Ikuto stopped afraid that he'll hurt Amu more.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Ikuto yelled.  
"My name is Hotori Hiroyoshi." Everyone in the room gasped. Nagi, Kuukai and Kairi just entered the room and also gasped. "Yes. I am the brother of Hotori Tadase. He has been betraying you the whole time. Now if you won't mind" He said, placing his arm around Amu's waist which made Ikuto's eyes twitch. "I'll just be lea-" He got cut off by Ikuto Cutting his arms off.  
"KYAAAAAA!" Yaya squirmed and ran behind Utau, hiding her face.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Hiro laughed evilly slowly falling onto the floor letting go of Amu. She ran behind Ikuto where Kuukai, Nagi and Kairi protected her.  
"Well what are you laughing at?" Ikuto sneered.  
"Even if I die. I still have My beloved brother and a person to help me succeed in taking over the world. In other words Killing Amu." He laughed.  
"Now my Plan will win! AMU WON'T LAST LONGER THAN 2 WEEKS NOW BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone looked confused. But Amu knew exactly what he was talking about. Although she didn't tell the others though so she played innocent. She took the knife from Hiro's hand and stabbed him in the Heart.  
"THAT is for causing me so much trouble." Her friends's eyes widened. Ikuto smirked and kissed her. She held back at first but then kissed him back passionately. Then out of know where she kicked him in his... area.  
"Thats for cheating on me." She grinned evilly. Uh-Oh. Ikuto thought. Looks like his going to have a rough night. Amu was about to hit him again but then she remembered the pain in her arm.  
"Oww." She moaned.  
"Lets goto the hospital first. Then we'll figure out what to do with Tadase" Kuukai suggested and choked the name Tadase out. They all agreed. Ikuto snaked his arm around Amu's waist to support her while she gripped onto the cloth given to her to stop the bleeding of her hand.

* * *

**.:Time skip. Back at home after they left for the hospital. Starry skipped this because she couldn't be bothered to:.**

"Amu. Are you sure your ok?" Utau asked worriedly walking to Amu lying on the couch. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. She heard a couple of whispers and opened on eye to spy on them. They turned around an smirked at Amu. Amu shivered and slowly got up. She was now standing and her friends slowly cornered her. Ikuto wasn't here. Amu thought and kept thinking why.  
"Amu hehehe." They grinned evilly. They got a beautiful dress from their back, out of no where. "Choose one of these dresses."  
There was one beautiful strapless Cherry Red & pink dress that wrapped around the legs, and stopped above the knees. There were hearts dancing around at the brim of it. The other one was Midnight Blue. It went all the way down to her ankles. If the person wearing it spins round and round the dress will flow around beautifully. But Amu had no interest in those two dresses. One caught her eye. It was feathery white. The side of the dress was pinned up making a wavy effect of the dress. It went above Amu's knees so people can see her sexy legs. Amu wore it. There were ooohs and aaahs come from the boys while their girlfriends conked them on the head. Amu looked truly beautiful.  
"Now Amu. Go upstairs and wait for someone to knock on your door." Utau instructed. She gave a confused look but did as She was told. She expected Ikuto to be in the bedroom but he wasn't. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Amu quickly opened it only to see a strange man dressed in a tuxedo.  
"Hinamori Amu-sama. I was meant to escort you to a certain place, Ikuto-sama said not to mention the place." He said polietly adding a bow. I smiled and nodded and followed him downstairs and into the BIGGEST limo she EVER saw. It was Hot PINK and it looked about 6-7 cars long. She entered and saw Ikuto sitting there. She smiled and went and sat next to him which made him smirk.  
"Looking Sexy_ Amu_" He said strengthening her name. She blushed, of course.  
"Ikuto where are we going?" She asked.  
"Its a surprise. Now you have to wrap this cloth around your eyes." Ikuto smirked. Amu hesitated. "Don't worry. I'll be next to you." She smiled and Ikuto slowly covered her eyes.  
A couple of minutes later the car came to a stop. Amu help onto Ikuto's hands tightly so she dosen't get lost. She could sense Ikuto's smirk.  
"Don't-t g-get use to this." She stuttered.  
"Sure. Sure" Ikuto smirked. Ikuto uncovered the cloth from Amu's eyes.  
"Woow. Ikuto. Its so beautiful!" Amu squealed excitedly. Ikuto had taken her to a mountain view of the city. Suddenly Ikuto got down on one knee. Amu gasped.  
"Amu.. Would you be my lawfully wedded wife. I know in the past we screwed some stuff up but im sure I won't hurt you ever again." Ikuto said.  
"Ikuto.." She breathed bending down lower to Ikuto's height. Ikuto held his breath for the answer.

...

"WELL DUHH! MY ANSWER IS YES!" She yelled happily at his face. Ikuto kissed Amu passionatley.  
"Theres a surprise.."Ikuto whispered after breaking the kiss.  
"hu-" BOOM, BOOM! Ikuto had orderded fireworks. "OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU IKUTO!" He smiled.

* * *

**.:Time Skip:.**  
Amu and Ikuto had returned home after they enjoyed the fireworks. **[Note:. Happy New Year Guys :)]** When they entered the house it was completely. Ikuto seached the wall for lights. When he found it he switched it on.  
FLICK.

...  
"SURPRISE" Their friends shouted out at them, pulling party poppers and whistling.  
"Aww. You guys shouldn't have." Amu cooed. Ikuto smiled at them and Kuukai gave them a thumbs up. They partied for the rest of the night.

* * *

**.:A week Later:.**  
Ikuto woke up hearing sobs and cries from the bathroom. He quickly opened the door only to see Amu sitting on the toilet crying really hard.  
"I-i-i-i-i-iKUUTTO" She cried really hard.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked worridly  
"Im- Im- Im WAAAAAAAAHHH" She cried even harder. He saw what she was holding. Pregnacy test. Ikuto gasped when he saw a Green + on it.  
"Amu are you pregnat?" He asked with his heart thumping fast. She nodded.  
"IM SORRRRY IKUUUTTOOO!" She sobbed on his shoulder.  
"Dummy."  
"h -sniff- huh?"  
"OF COURSE I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE BABY WITH YOU!" Ikuto laughed happily.  
"T-t-t-t-thank yoou Ikuto. I love y-y-you." She sobbed slowly. Ikuto laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.  
"I know. Me too.."  
"Im going to be a father." He whispered to himself.  
"Took you time genius." Amu rolled her eyes still sniffing a little. Ikuto suddenly felt woozy and fainted.

"AMU! AMU! AMU CAN YOU HEAR ME?" was all Amu heard until the world became black for her.

* * *

**.:Amu's Dream. [Amu POV]:.**

_"H-h-hello?" I stuttered afraid. I was lying on snow. It was snowing. Hard. And here I am lying on the floor wearing.. A ghosty white dress. It was long sleeved with a bit of puff at the bottom. My hair was down. It was quite messy as it was covering my face. I looked like a ghost._  
_"Hello?" I repeated. Still no one. The land was just snow. Pure white snow. There wasn't a twig or dirt that can smudge it. Tears started to form in my eyes. I saw someone standing in the shadow way, WAY in front of me. I quickly ran and ran but somehow that man was now more and more far away from me. I tried to catch up to him but it was impossible. The man was almost not in my site by now. I sat down hugging my knees to my chest, sobbing a little.  
"Hehehehe. Well Well. The all so mighty Miss Hinamori Amu is alone ehh?" I heard a man from behind me talk. My heart thumped loudly against my chest. I turned around slowly. My heart shattered when I saw him.  
"h-h-h-hiroyoshi hotori!" I stuttered, afraid.  
"Bwahahahaha. Your pregnant! And your not even going to live for 2 more days. And then you will spend the rest of your life with me. In HELL" He laughed evilly. I suddenly felt confident.  
"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" I screamed at him.  
"So. NOW you want to know? Do you remember the former president of Easter?" He asked me with his bangs covering his eyes. I looked at him confusingly.  
"Kazuomi Hoshina. Why?" I asked.  
"He was my father." I gasped. "Before you came life was perfect. I had all the money I needed. It really felt as if I was the king of the world. That is how kiba was borned." A small chara appeared from behind him. He was transparent. I still looked a little confused.  
"He disappeared when you destroyed Easter. When my father had passed away I was meant to take his position but Ikuto's father just HAD to come back. He over took Easter and I was all alone. I swore to Heaven, Hell and Life. That I would kill you" My heart pounded against my chest really hard. Hard enough to break free from my body. I missed something. Or someone. I knew who I missed. I missed my Neko/Cat/Boyfriend/Fiancée/playboy. The one and only. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I got up from the snow and started to run. I didn't care where I go as long as I find Ikuto.  
"IKUTO!" I cried. No answer. I kept on repeating his name but no answer. Suddenly the world that surrounds me became Black. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even see myself. I didn't hear or see anything. It felt as if I wasn't even alive._

**.:Reality. [Normal POV]:.**

* * *

"AMU! AMU? CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE SQUEEZE MY HAND!" Ikuto shouted as she was pushed into a Surgery room on a Bed Wheelchair **[I didn't know what it was called. T^T]  
** "nnnh" Was all Amu said. She twisted and turned. Ikuto sighed a small releif.  
"Excuse me but you can't go any further than here. She needs immediate surgery. Even use doctors don't know what sickness she has." A doctor helping her pushing stopped Utau and Ikuto.  
Ikuto sat down hopelessly on the chair that was placed outside the surgery room. Utau got out her phone and dialed Kuukai's number.  
"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled into the phone. Ikuto was taken a back a little but calmed down. Then she dialed Rima's number. Instead of being angry like she was to Kuukai she broke down into tears.  
"R-rima. A-a-amu. Come now" She cried, now on her knees. Ikuto got up from his seat and went to comfort Utau.  
"Why the fuck are you hugging me?"  
"Well. Your were crying" He said shocked that her eyes were already dry from the tears.  
"Seriously? You didn't even know I was fake crying? God. You know nothing about girls." She said nonchalantly and walked to the nearby bathroom. Ikuto sat there shocked. Suddenly Kuukai, Rima and Nagi came running. Rima's top was a little loose which was showing her bra. Ikuto looked away. Rima saw and she blushed. So did Nagi. Kuukai. Well. Was being a doofus like he always was.

* * *

**.:Several Hours Later:.**  
The doctor came out of the Surgery room and Ikuto was still awake looking down at his lap with his bangs covering his eyes. Utau's hand was on Kuukai's head. He was laying on Utau's lap. Utau was stroking it gently and Rima had fallen asleep in Nagi's Arm. When the doctor came out Utau thought this was her cue.  
"OI FUCKING SLEEPY HEAD. WAKE THE FUCK UP" Utau shouted in Kuukai's ear. She jumped up which made Kuukai fall to the went over to Rima.  
"Rima honey. The doctors out. Wake up" She gently shook Rima. Ikuto stiffling a laugh. Utau shot him a glare and he immediately stopped. Kuukai got up from the floor.  
"Huh. Why was I on the floor?" Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Well Duhh. Utau gave you one of her -cough- phsy -cough- co. Wake ups." Ikuto 'coughed'. The doctor tried to get their attention with his 'cough' so they turned around.  
"IS AMU-CHAN OK?" Nagi shouted. He lost it.  
"Uhmm. Who is the closest to Hinamori-san here?" He asked us. They all thought about it for awhile then they all pointed to Ikuto which he pointed to himself.  
"Very well. Mr Tsukiyomi-sama. Please come with me. The rest of you please stay here." The doctor said motioned Ikuto to follow him back to the surgery room while the others pressed their ears against the door.  
"Mr Tsukiyomi-Sama. Your gir-"  
"Fiancée"  
"Oh." He said sadly."Im sorry. 'Fiancée' is pregnant with your baby which i am sure your aware of?" Ikuto nodded. "Did anything happen to her Arm by any chance." Ikuto thought about it.  
"There was one time when A man stabbed her in the arm" He answered.  
"That might be it then. Miss Hinamori-san here is infected with poison from the knife." Ikuto looked at Amu which was covered up by a huge green cloth.  
"We need to do immediate surgery. It may save her and it may.." He stopped. Ikuto's heart pounded against his chest.  
"It may..?"  
"It may.. Kill her earlier."  
"What do you mean earlier?"  
"She has 3 more days to live before the poison reaches into her heart and eats it up. Or we can stop it just before it reaches to her heart. There may be a lot of stitches on her. So we need your choice now Mr Tsukiyomi - sama." He covered his eyes with his bangs.  
"Let me go ask the others." He said and walked out.  
"WELL?" They all shouted at him.  
"Surgery or not. Its up to me. Theres a chance Amu would die."  
"Im saying let her go through surgery" Kuukai said.  
"Me too." Nagi smiled weakly.  
"Don't let her go through surgery Ikuto." Utau said.  
"Yeah I agree."  
"I am... Not going through with the surgery. I guess the last 3 days of her life has to b-" He was cut off by a alarm that was set off.  
"MR TSUKIYOMI-SAMA! EMERGENCY! LOOKS LIKE MISS HINAMORI WON'T MAKE IT THAT LONG ANYMORE. SURGERY OR NOT. ITS YOUR CHOICE!"  
Ikuto paused.  
"No surgery. I can't put Amu in all that pain." He suddenly heard A beeping sound. It was the heart monitor. Amu's heart had stopped... Beating. "AMU!"  
"Im very sorry Tsukiyomi-sama. It was too late. If you had decided earlier. We may had been able to save her." He shook his head and apologised.

* * *

**.:1 week later:.**

Ikuto had been depressed for the last week. He had lost, His love of his life and even worst. His baby. He lost everything in a couple of hours. He was depressed. Sad. Any negative emotion you can think of. And even worse. Today is the funeral. The funeral of Hinamori Amu. Sweet. Caring. Friend. The priest said some vowels. Out of no where Saaya came and started to harrass Ikuto...sexually.  
"Saaya" He said annoyingly. "It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone, but to forget someone takes a life time. Ok? Thats what I feel about Amu"  
"Aww But Ikuto-Koi!"  
"SAAYA!" He said coldly. "Don't make me...Hurt you." As afraid as she was she walked off and started to sexually harrass Kuukai which Utua kicked her in the womans area.  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T HAVE A PENIS?" Ikuto heard Utau shout. He was emotionless for the WHOLE mourn. Then Ikuto heard the priest mumble the Poem that Amu Loved.

* * *

_When my heart is blue,_  
_I can always count on you._  
_Just one touch,_  
_Did you know it meant so much?_  
_A hug, a wink, a gentle smile,_  
_Always there going the extra mile._  
_To you my friend:_  
_Countless thanks and lifting prayer_  
_To give you strength to lend_  
_And the kindness to care. _

**[Don't Own]**

A tear started to fall out of Ikuto's eyes but he hid it pretty well.  
"IKUTO" He heard an angry shout from behind. It was Rima.  
"AMU HAS ... PASSED AWAY AND YOUR NOT EVEN SHREDDING A TEAR" Rima shouted. She didn't want to use the word. Dead a.k.a Die. Ikuto just walked away emotionless. Thinking how they could've spent time together more if he didn't only think about work. How Amu was dead all because of him. Tears had started to leak down his face and onto the floor. He got into his car and drove back home. And he never left his home ever again.

**.:3 Years Later:.**

The now 30 year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto sat in hi bedroom which was once filled with happiness. He saw a ghostly figure.

* * *

_And I saw her again!_  
_But She wasn't the one I knew…_  
_She didn't seem that person_  
_of my moments… Those precious few_

_She was the same…_  
_her face, her style…_  
_Her eyes, her lips_  
_Her hair ,her smile…._

_First time it happened_  
_my heart didn't beat,_  
_she lost that charm_  
_our waves didn't meet…_

_She smiled, she talked_  
_and hugged me again…._  
_But that warmth was lost_  
_her efforts in vain…_

_First time it happened_  
_I didn't melt down,_  
_even in her arms_  
_I didn't get drown…._

_Then I asked myself,_  
_what happened to me?_  
_I searched within myself,_  
_The reason what that might be._

_i cried nights and days_  
_But then did I move on_  
_And the feelings I once had_  
_For her are somehow gone…._

_Her betrayal, her lies…_  
_Still keeps me alarmed,_  
_My faith in love is gone,_  
_Again I can't get harmed…._

_First time it happened,_  
_after she left me in the rain,_  
_First time I felt healing_  
_on my suffocating pain…._

_She was in my arms agains…._  
_But She wasn't the one I knew…_  
_She didn't seem that person_  
_of my moments… Those precious few…_

**[Don't Own]**

* * *

Ikuto cried happily. He finally got to see her again. He was happy. He got his knife ready and ...!  
The ghost cried softly.  
"Ikuto. I love you for ever and ever" She whispered. And that was the last time he ever saw her. He stayed in the room. Hopeing. Praying. That she'll come back. But it never happened...  
"Amu.. I love you too."

The End

* * *

**Yaya:. **WAAAAAAAAAAHHH AMU-CHII DON'T LEEAVE -sob- MEE  
**Amu:.** If I left then why am I still here talking to you?  
**Yaya:.** EEEEEEEEK ITS MISS AMU GHOST! DON'T HURT ME  
**Amu:. **Uhmmm... -Takes Chainsaw out-

**-Yaya and Amu running around-**

**Starry:.** Mood Swing?  
**Ikuto:.** Mood Swing.  
**Midnight:. **Yea. Remember shes pregnat  
**Amu:. -Out of no where- **And whos fault is that **-rolls eyes-  
****Starry:.** ANYWAAAAAAAAAAAYYS! Did you guys enjoy the story ^^?  
**Everyone Except Amu & Midnight:.** -Deadly Glare- YOU FUCKING KILLED AMU  
**Starry:. ****-Sweatdrop & starts to run away-  
Amu:. **ANYYYYYYYWHOOOOOOOOO. Midnight. Wanna do it with me?  
**Ikuto:. **FUCK NO! HOLY SHIT YOUR A LESBIAN?  
**Amu:. -Slaps Ikuto's face-**  
**Midnight & Amu:.** PLEASE R+R -glances at Starry-  
**Starry:.** OWW MOTHER FUCK THAT HURT!  
**Midnigh & Amu:. ****-SweatDrop-**

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions.**

**Who was the one that sent Ikuto the letter?**  
**It was acctually Saaya.**

**Is Lulu part of Hiroyoshi and Tadase's plan?**  
**No she wan't. She was Innocent **

**I love you Story! Can you continue this?**  
**No sorry. As I said its only One-shot. And tecnically it ended.**

**What happened to Kuukai, Utau, Rima and Nagi?**  
**Well. I guess they moved off. :L**

**I don't get the bit when Amu says ready set go :/  
Well when ikuto said. They'll be bak in one..tw- ZOOOM. They had driven back. **

**If theres anymore Questions you either don't understand about or Anything I missed. Please review and ask me :)**


End file.
